Devil Fruit Hunter Chase
by savannahamminga
Summary: A girl from Earth wakes up on the beach near Foosha Village and meets the ghost of Portgas D. Ace. The two team up and make their own pirate crew out of old and new faces. The crew will take the New World by storm. How will Ace get his body back? Who will join the crew? And who will win our heroine's heart in the end? Join Setsuna A. Chase on her adventure! Title may change later.
1. The Dawn of a New Era a New Day

Whelp, new story from me. I started this one recently since the bunnes are breeding for it. I honestly don't know how long this will be or how often I will update. I really hope all of you lovely readers enjoy this story.

Disclaimer. *Holds up a pillow* this I own. *holds up ownership rights to One Piece* This I do not own

Character description/ profile will be in next chapter

* * *

Setsuna stared at her surroundings in shock. What should have been her basement art studio and writing workshop basement on her parents' home was now an ocean.

"Well, that isn't something you see everyday. A person just falling out of the sky, that's just weird. But then again, I've seen weirder on the Grand Line." A voice she only remembered from her favorite anime spoke up from behind the poor frazzled 15 year old.

She turned around and gaped. Standing in front of there was a translucent Portgas D. Ace. She admired his figure, not trying to hide the fact, while she tried to figure out how the fuck he was standing there. He seemed to realize the fact that she was staring at him.

"Holy hell, you can see me?" He asked the shocked teenager in front of him.

"Yeah I can, I take it that's strange?"

"Uh, yeah, that is. I'm dead, after all. Who are you?" Ace asked her.

Setsuna thought for a second. This was apparently a chance to have a whole new life and name. "My name is Setsuna A. Chase." She used her old first name as her last name, her middle initial stayed the same, and she chose her favorite 4kids name botch for her first one. She found the humor in that one, since Chase was the 4kids name for Smoker.

"I'm Portgas D. Ace, pleased to meet you, Chase." He said with a tip of his spectral cowboy hat, making the newly dubbed Chase snort in a vey un-girly way.

"Like wise, Mr. Ace. I hope I'm not being rude in asking, but, if you are dead then how are you still here? And where is here anyway? I am afraid that I am not from around here, or anywhere near here." The boyish girl asked the older teen.

"Apparently, from what that _man _told me, it wasn't my time to die and that I was still needed in the world. So he sent me back here to where my journey began, I have to figure out my not having a body situation myself. Oh, and we are on the beach near Foosha Village in the East Blue Sea." Ace explained to her.

"You wanna come with me, then, since you don't have a body and I am the only one who can see you? I am going to help you along my journey, of course. I'm going to be a Pirate, one of the best there is! Since I am in a new place I can start a new life and find a true family. I never have to be alone or forgotten again! Yahoo, I have freedom now!" the girl said as the situation she was in finally set in. her face stretched into a wide grin and she felt light headed and warm.

"Sure, why not? Ace agreed with her.

"I'm the captain. We'll be the Youkai Pirates; you can be my first mate! We can go around collecting Devil Fruits and find a way for you to get your body back. How does that sound?" Chase asked Ace. (Lol, it rhymes)

Sounds good to me, can we be the allies of the Straw-hat Pirates? Their captain is my brother and I worry about him." Ace admitted.

"Sure, I do not see a problem in that at all." She told the ghost. "Come on let's go to the village and see if we can find anything out." She said as the sun started to rise over the horizon. It was the dawn of a new era for Chase, the dawn of a new day.

* * *

Please review.


	2. On the Way to Foosha Village

Holy sh*t Storm! Two chapters in two days! don't expect this vey often. i had a very sleepless night due to the weather and my sinus'. This chapter was four pages in Microsoft word 2003.

Chapter word counts (New story feature from me)

word count before notes:1,778

after notes: 1,909

Disclaimer: *Holds up a bottle of Yoohoo* This I own * holds up rights to One Piece* This I do not own

* * *

Chase was lost in thought as she followed her ghostly companion. 'How am I going to get a ship? How am I going to get supplies for said ship, for that matter? I guess I could find a way to get some art supplies, mainly clay and paint and sell some pieces. I don't think I'm that good at art, though. Damn it, I'm back at square one. Maybe I should just ask Ace his opinion?'

"Hey, Ace, I have a question to ask you." She started out tentatively.

"Go ahead and ask." He told her with a smile as he looked back to look at her. She noticed that his feet touched the sand and he didn't float, but he left no foot prints to show that he was there at all.

"Do you know where we could get money for a ship and supplies? I'm at a bit of a loss as what to do about the situation." She told him.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I also have a solution to the problem of a place for you to live for the time being. I know where to get good ships for real cheap as well, once you fix it up a bit, of course." He told her with a grin stretching across his face. "The problem is: Can you fight?"

"I can, as long as I have a pole of some kind, or even a spear. I was given lessons as a kid, hell, I still am a kid. I'm only 15. How old are you, or would have been, if you, you know?" she asked delicately

"I would have been 21 last week." He told her with a sad look as they stopped walking

'That means I have over a year to get to the new world and get a crew along the way. I already know two people I want on my crew: Thatch and Sabo. Sabo will be easier to get. Thatch is dead, after all. It's a good thing I have an idea of how to remedy that situation. I just need a devil fruit for him and Jewelry Bonney. I hope my idea works.' Chase thought with a frown.

She ran her hands through her hair and noticed that the length was different from before she woke up on the beach. Now that she thought of it, so was her voice, which she was thankful for, it was no longer squeaky and at the pitch of a 15 year old girl. It was lower and smoother, gender neutral. She estimated her hair to be the length of Ace's hair and spiky instead of mid back length and flat. She would check her appearance later once they reached wherever they were going. She hoped they reached their destination soon, and that it had some food. She was starving. She grinned as they started walking again, thinking of Luffy and his appetite. She started humming the tune to the song Darling from KHR as she ran on a bit ahead of Ace. She started doing little twirls as she walked and hummed, moving to the beat and tempo of the song. She enjoyed the smell of the sea and sand, the freshness of the air in this world, free of the tons of pollution of her old world. She danced to the song, feeling light and airy for the first time in forever. She felt free from the expectations of her family to be the best and carry on the Charan (pronounces Sharon) Family artistic Legacy. No longer felt the pressure of being the only child and heir of the family name. She no longer had to be Setsuna Aerie Charan, the perfect daughter and heir; she could now be Setsuna A. Chase, Pirate Captain.

"What has you so happy all of a sudden?" Ace asked with a laugh from behind Chase, enjoying the tune she was humming.

"I'm just now realizing that I no longer have to worry about being a noble and heir to a family that I resent. I can now truly be who _I_ want to be. Not what my parents want me to be. I'm realizing that I'm no longer a bird in a gilded cage. I can now soar wild and free. I can now forsake the Charan name and be free for the first time in my life. By some miracle I can now be me without worry or regret and punishment from others." She told him wile walking backwards with her fingers laced behind her head and arms up.

"You were a Noble?" Ace asked in shock clearly, to Chase, thinking of Sabo as he stared at her. "How did boys like you and Sabo come from Noble families?" He asked Chase rhetorically, not knowing that she already knew who Sabo is, and apparently that Chase was a girl. She left his questions unanswered.

'I can work with this. I can act like a boy or myself (apparently), and fool people into thinking I'm male. No one ever has to know that I'm actually a girl. This could work in my favor, after all.' Chase thought to herself as she crossed her arms in front of her self to subtly check her breast size. She estimated that her breasts were high A cup to very low B cup. She came to the conclusion that her body had changed when she came to this world.

They came upon some tidal pools and chase found a newly made one with a fish in it. "Is this fish edible?" she asked her spectral friend.

"Yeah, it is, are you hungry?" he answered and asked her.

"Yes I am. And I'm tired. I haven't slept in two days. So I need a break for breakfast. Uh, I don't know the first thing about real ghosts, can you eat?" Chase asked her companion with a blush. Ace seemed dazed for a second as he stared at her before he snapped out of it on his own. She chalked that up to being that he hadn't thought of it before.

"No, I don't eat. I wish I could, though." He said wistfully. Chase smiled softly at him before she went to the tree line and gathered some wood and found a driftwood log to sit on. She checked the pockets of her shorts and found some flint and steel. 'That's lucky.' She thought. She realized that her closed were different too. Instead of a designer dress she now wore a no brand hoodie that was huge on her now smaller frame and a pair of black cargo shorts with tons of pockets. She also realized she wasn't wearing any shoes. She hadn't thought of that before.

She used a dagger she found in her shorts to clean and gut the fish once she caught it and started a fire to cook it. She sat down on the edge of the tidal pool and stuck her feet into the cool sea water.

She contemplated her new last name. 'Setsuna' was Japanese for calm snow. The translation varied of course, but that was the one she was using. She thought about what it truly meant. She knew she would have to keep a level head once they set sail. She would be responsible for the lives of others, not just her own. She would be like her name, calm and cool, but also kind and caring. She was reminded of a famous line from a play; she couldn't remember which one, though. "What's in a name? A rose by any other name would be just as sweet." She pondered out loud. "A name is a familial claim, or a personal vow, a reminder to ones self of their past, present, and future." Chase mused to herself. She shook her head with a slight chuckle and sighed. "I have to stop reading dramas before bed." She made a note to herself. She noticed that ace seemed to be pondering her musings.

"You shouldn't think to hard, Ace, you might hurt yourself." She teased him as she collected her fish. She ate it with gusto. After she finished she looked up to see Ace staring at the fish scales.

"There are five large scales here that you can sell in town for a fair price to the jeweler." He told her. He seemed to be in a better mood now.

"Thanks! They are pretty. I think I'll keep one and start a collection for a hobby. Pretty stones and scales are what I'll collect. Did you have a hobby like that?" she asked him as they started into the forest now that they were closer to Foosha Village.

"I collected feathers and wanted posters of my Nakama and brother and his Nakama. Marco probably put them all away in a chest for safe keeping now that I'm gone." He told her.

"Tell me about them, your Nakama and brother." She prompted him.

Ace told her of his time as a Whitebeard Pirate as they made their way to the village.

They arrived there around lunch time. Their first stop was the jeweler's shop. The silvery scales fetched 15 Berries each. Chase kept the fifth scale in her pocket. She followed Ace to the shoe store. She bought a pair of black converse looking shoes with a blue swirl design on them with blue laces. They cost 20 Berries. He then led her to the weapon's shop. He told her to tell the owner that she was a friend of his, she would get a discount. She bought a metal bo-staff for 25 Berries.

"So on to Patty's bar to get you some lunch my scrawny captain. Makino will just love you. She has a ting for tiny, scrawny, weak looking boys, especially ones that have that helpless look to them." Ace told her half-jokingly. Chase just glared at him subtly as they made their way to the bar. It was almost full when they entered. "Oh, chase, if Makino asks what you are doing in Foosha Village say that you are fulfilling a promise you made to me and that you are staying for a while. Be vague about your past and don't mention that you used to be a noble. Pirates come here often." He told the younger. "What the hell are they doing here?!" Ace exclaimed as Chase sat at the bar. She looked over and gasped. Sitting all around here was the Crew of Red haired Shanks. And sitting across from him was Monkey D. Garp.

"Oh dear…" Chase whimpered as the two noticed her looking at them.

* * *

Oh Crap! Poor Chase, what will happen to our dear heroine next? find out next time on Devil Fruit Hunter Chase!

Review please!


	3. Of Fists of Love and Grumpy Bears

What kind of black magic is this? Two chapters in one day. vey rare.

Words before notes: 1,668

after notes:1,767

Disclaimer: *holds up a Fluffy gray cat* This is Gizmo, I own my cutie kitty *holds up rights to One Piece* this I do not own.

* * *

Chase felt her heart rate quicken and fear shoot through her veins. She turned around quickly and was glad when Makino came to take her order. She used up the last of her money to buy a cheap veggie stir fry and a big bottle of juice. She about choked when Shanks and Garp sat down on the stools next to her on either side. 'I don't wanna die.' She cried in her head. Ace's expression showed that he shared the sentiment.

"I haven't seen you here before." Makino said conversationally. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"Yeah it's the first time I have ever been here. It's nice. I'm from a long ways away." Chase answered vaguely. "My name's Chase, Setsuna A. Chase."

"Oh, what brings you here to our sleepy little village?" The kind barmaid asked.

"I'm here to fulfill a promise to my brother, Portgas D. Ace." Chase told her with a strait face, for once glad to have paid attention to the acting lessons her parents made her take. The bar went silent at that declaration. Ace's ghostly form had tears rolling down his face as he looked at the expression on Garp's face.

"Brother?" Shanks asked. He was the first one to break the silence.

"We may not have been related by blood, but he took care of me for a while. He helped me when no one else would or could." Chase said with a pout.

"FIST OF LOVE!" Garp's voice cut in. Chase only had enough time to think 'oh shit' before she went sailing out of the open window and out into the main street. She landed on her back and was stunned with the breath knocked out of her. Pain radiated through her as she gasped to get the breath back into her lungs and stand back up.

"Ow, that hurts." She whimpered. She backed up and got into a fighting stance with her staff when she saw that everyone was out on the street.

"I am so proud! I have a new grandson that can withstand my Fist of Love!" Garp boomed out with a laugh. "You will make a fine Marine!" he laughed.

Chase gaped at the old man as Ace checked her over for injuries that were visible. She saw no other alternative at that moment. "First of all I am going to be a pirate so I can watch after Luffy. Second of all I'm only 15. And thirdly I'M A GIRL!" she yelled the last part.

"WHAT?" the audience to the scene yelled.

"I am a girl, but I don't like to broadcast that fact to the world. Females never get taken seriously. Ace didn't even know. I have to politely decline your offer of making me a marine, Grandpa." She said as she walked back into the bar leaving a stunned audience. She finished the last few bites of her food and grabbed the bottle of juice. She left the bar and saw that Garp had tears in his eyes and Shanks was holding back laughter as the others were still shocked at her actions.

"Bye. I'm going to Ace's old tree house to live until I get a boat." She said as she walked away with a wave

"You're a girl." Ace stated when he finally caught up to her.

"Yes, I am. Does this change anything?" she asked with a tilt of her head to look at him. They were walking through the forest on a nearly grown over path.

"No, no, of course it doesn't change anything!" he was quick to assure her. "Quick thinking by the way, you handled him well. That will keep the old man busy thinking for a little while." Ace complimented her.

Chase laughed. "I thought it would. I ache all over now, though. That old man has one hell of a punch." She said as she rubbed her chest.

"Are you okay?" Ace asked the young teen.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just sore now." She reassured him. 'I guess I got stronger when I came to this world. I wonder if my strength went up as well.' Chase thought to her self as they walked.

They were soon attacked by a bear. She dodged the swing claws and leaped up in the air to land a solid hit to its head. It shook off the attack just as Chase went in for a second hit. It swiped at her with its massive paw and sent her flying into a tree. Pain exploded in her head as it made contact with the hard bark. She slid down the trunk of the massive tree and came to rest on the ground.

"Chase! Get up!" she distantly heard Ace scream at her frantically. She blinked to focus her blurry vision and thrust her staff into the bear's ribcage when it was close enough. She was clad she had chosen the staff with the sharpened ends. The bear gave a roar before it fell over, dead. She closed her eyes to make the spinning stop. "Chase, Chase, speak to me! Are you okay?" he asked her in a panicky voice. She raised her hand to her head to check for bleeding. She was relieved to find that there was no blood.

"Yea, I'm fine; just give me a few minutes. The spinning needs to stop before I can stand up again." She told him tiredly. "I'm not at my best today. I need to get some sleep and recover from hitting so many hard surfaces in such a short amount of time." She groaned as she stood up.

Chase used her dagger to once again clean and gut an animal. She took off her hoodie and shorts to do it this time though. She was in a tank top and underwear. She was covered in blood and she had to follow a flustered Ace's instructions on how to do it, but soon she had a bear skin and a ton of bear meat. Soon after that they arrived at the tree house that ace used to live in. he told her how to lay the meat out on a rock to dry into jerky and store the meat she would sell in Foosha village. She would sell the bear skin in the Grey Terminal.

She looked around her temporary home and saw that it was in really good shape. There were very few signs of disuse to be seen. She followed Ace to a room off to the side of the living room/kitchen area. It was a bathroom with surprisingly running water, heated water at that. She gave him an exhausted yet grateful smile. She filled the tub and found some unopened toiletries, including a brush and a razor.

She sank into the water with a pained yet pleased groan. The water was cold because she wanted to get the blood off of her body before she really relaxed. She washed up and then let the dirty water out. She ran the hot water and felt all of the day's tension melt away. She set a goal that in six months she would use all of the money she saves up to buy what she needs for sailing the open seas as a Pirate. She soaked until the water was cold and got out of the water. She walked over to a floor length mirror and looked at her new body.

As Setsuna she was 6ft 4in at 15 years old. She had mid-back length blond hair and almond shaped green eyes. Her skin had a healthy tan and her breasts were a hefty D cup. She had curves to spare.

As Chase she now was 5ft 3in. She has shoulder length spiky black hair with royal blue tips to it. Her eyes were anime wide with one royal blue and one violet eye. She was heterochromatic, cool. Her skin had an ivory tone with porcelain undertones her breasts like she thought earlier, a very high A cup to a very low B cup. Her curves were a lot less noticeable and yet very feminine still she was no longer the blond bomb shell from next door, she was now the soft looking tomboy from across the street and to the left. She loved it.

Chase grinned as she shook her hair out, since she could do that now, and put her hoodie and shorts back on. She walked out of the bathroom to find that Ace, despite being a ghost, still had Narcolepsy. She sighed and went to go around him when her foot got caught on a loose floorboard and promptly fell on top of his form. She realized with a ton of shock, that, she could touch him. He was still asleep when she got off of him. She blinked and gaped down at his translucent form for a whole minute before she shook her head to snap out of it. She picked him up off of the floor and carried him to the room with the A on the door. She unceremoniously dumped him on the bed. She then left the room.

She checked on the drying meat and put some jerky salt she found on it and left it under the glass dome on the large flat deck that Luffy must have worked on. She then put some of the spare meat in the refrigerator and the rest in the freezer. She put the bear hide on a branch for the next day. She then put the bottle of juice she bought in the fridge, too.

She entered Luffy's room and immediately exited. It was a dump. She then, hoping she wasn't over stepping her bounds, entered Sabo's old room. She nodded to herself at the neatness of it. She undressed and got under the covers of the blue and white themed bed. She sighed in contentment and promptly fell asleep. Dreaming of the sea, she slept better than she ever had before.

* * *

*Dies* What will happen next? Will Garp go after Chase? Will Shanks? Find out on the next episode of Devil Fruit Hunter Chase


	4. A Day Out with Shanks

Here's another chapter for my lovely readers. I did a double update last time. Chapters two and three were posted on the same day, so you might want to check if you missed it

IMPORTANT! Next chapter will start a contest for OC's for the crew and home base residents. I will post the registration form for the OC's with the chapter. I need you guys to make up characters for me to be able to use. I have to be able to use them without constantly asking if what I do with them is okay with their creators.

The positions I need filled for the crew are the following: DOCTOR, SHARPSHOOTER, SCHOLAR, SWORDSMAN/WOMAN, and MUSICIAN.

For home base I will need the following: INFORMANT, INFORMATION ANALYSIST, COURRIER, TREASURER, STRATEGIST, CARPENTER, DOCTOR, CHEF, JOB COORDINATOR, SCHOLAR and SHARPSHOOTER.

You as the creators of the Oc's will be able to have first pick as to where they will be based, on the ship, or at the home base. There will be openings for several of some positions, so, if I didn't pick your Oc for the crew, they will most likely be put at home base, so make them versatile and interesting. No god modding. They can have devil fruit powers, just not overly strong ones. i.e Mythical Zoan types, regular Zoan is fine. There is only going to be one MZ Devil Fruit user besides Marco and it will be Sabo that gets it in my story.

The Lines dividing scenes are supposed to make it more anime like than storybook like. Thats why i also added an opening like the ones with Gol D. Roger. They are said by Chase. I am borrowing songs from other Anime, though. I do not own the song.

Since it is late o'clock as I am typing this

Total word count for chapter 2,230

Disclaimer: *Holds up Siamese kitten* This is Cloud, I own him. *holds up rights to One Piece* This I do not own.

* * *

**_Hope._**

**_Freedom._**

**_Dreams._**

**_Love._**

**_Four unstoppable Ideals that shall forever exist as long as there is inteligent life on this planet._**

_Fighting Dreamers from Naruto plays._

* * *

Chase woke up the next morning with a happy groan. She stretched and then winced when it pulled one of her bruises. She sat up in the bed and smiled at the rays of sun pouring in through the window. She got up and stretched some more and sighed. She went over and got her clothes and dressed for the day.

She walked out of the room and found ace sitting next to the window. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder, making him jump. He clearly did not expect that. "I know, right, I did not expect to be able to touch you, either. I'm glad though. I hope you don't mind me using Sabo's room for now; Luffy's is an absolute mess, a disaster waiting to happen." She told him, sheepishly.

"No, no, it's fine. I know how Luffy can get at times." He reassured her quickly. "What's on the agenda today?" he asked her

"I plan on going back into Foosha to sell the meat I have set aside to sell, and then we are going to get the necessities. And then we are going to the Grey Terminal to sell the bear hide. I'm going to save up for six months, and then use two months to fix up the ship I buy, buying supplies as I do so. Once we set sail, with your permission we are going to test my theory on how to bring you back into the world of the living!" she told him with a little wave of her hands, spazzing out slightly.

She went over to the fridge and got out some meat and lit a cooking fire in the wood oven. She set the meat on a cooking sheet in the oven and let it cook. After she did that she went and checked on the drying meat. It already looked to be drying out partially. She then went out of the tree house and into the small clearing that served as the front yard. She took note of the amount of space and nodded to herself. She then started weeding the yard.

"What are you doing, Chase?" Ace asked his teenaged companion

"I am weeding some of the yard. I am making this place a bit more presentable, we are going to be using this as a home base, so to speak. Its where, if my plan works out, you and others will be recuperating from being dead. I also plan on adding to the house, make more room for our crew. And some permanent residents that will be here year round to help coordinate from home base. Your brother will need an organized support system if he ever wants to truly be Pirate King." Chase told him in a matter of fact way.

"Good idea, Chase." Ace nodded his approval of her plan.

Chase weeded for another 10 minutes before she went to check on the meat. It was almost done so she went into the bathroom and did her morning routine, leaving out the make up and curling of her hair completely. She was glad she never had to do that again. She brushed her hair so that the spikes were at least somewhat neat. She found an unopened toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

She checked on the meat again and found that it was done. She was glad that Ace didn't feel the need to fill the comfortable silence with idle chit-shat. It was comfortable between the two. She ate at her own pace and looked up as a news coo pecked at a window. Ace told her there was 11 Berries still in his room. She paid the bird for the newspaper. Chase found the article she needed to see, the 3dy2 one. She then thought of her plan. She realized that she would need a doctor, a damn good one and the right devil fruit to pay them with. She had the doctor she wanted in mind for her plan. She would need Trafalgar Law. She really hoped she could find the right Devil Fruit for his help

"What has you thinking so hard?" Ace asked her.

"Thinking I need a book on all of the devil fruits that are known, and a way to find them. I need to find ways to get two of the Supernova's to help me with my plan. I could just bribe one with food. I guess I could offer a medical book and the hearts of enemy pirates that we encounter to the other, now that I think about it." She thought out loud. 'I have a year and 11 months to do what I need to do. After that it's on to get Ace's fruit for him. I will make my self truly known during Punk Hazard. I bet I could find tons of Fruits there.' Her thoughts were cut off as a shout sounded from outside the tree house

"GRANDPA IS HERE, MY DARLING GRANDAUGHTER!" Garp yelled up to her. Chase looked over at Ace with a panicky expression.

"Run." He told her simply. Chase took his words seriously and she bolted from the tree house, grabbing Shanks' good arm along the way.

"Shanks, I need to talk to you, but first we need to ditch Garp. Run faster, Shanks!" she ordered the red haired Yonko. She could hear Garp behind them and she picked up the pace, glad for once she was fast on her feet. The two eventually lost him. "Well, there went my plans for the day. I _was_ going to sell a good chunk of bear meat to the butcher in the village, and the pelt in the Grey Terminal." She told him. "I'm saving up for a ship." She clarified for him.

"You really do want to be a Pirate." Shanks stated.

"Yes I do. For Ace, Sabo, Thatch, Luffy, and myself." She told him seriously, dropping her smile for the first time around him since they stopped running.

"I'll help you then. How long do you plan on staying here?" He asked her.

"Eight months at most, six to get the ship, and two to fix it up. Ace told me about the shipyard where he bought his first boat. I plan on getting the biggest ship possible for my crew. I already have people in mind and a first mate. I could already say I have a navigator, but, I haven't spoken to him yet. I'm sure, that once he has heard my tale, he will join me. I also have a cook in mind. I just need a doctor, an engineer, the navigator I have in mind can double as my scholar, a sharpshooter, and a musician." She informed him.

"I can help you cut some of that time off. What was your plan on getting the needed money?" Shanks asked Chase.

"I planned on killing animals that attack me, selling the meat and hides, and fish scales as well. I also planned on selling some clay sculptures and jewelry that I make. I just need paints, glazes, and gloss. I will also need a few brushes. On weekends I planned on offering to do odd jobs around the village." Chase said as they sat down on some logs that were stripped of their bark. "I can get clay from rivers and ponds. In fact, do you wanna keep me company while I get some once I buy a bucket from town?" she asked the red haired man.

"Sure, I have nothing to do today." He told her with a smile, offering her his good arm to help her off from the log, offering her a charming smile.

Chase blushed and giggled. "You are such a charmer." She told him. The two started for the village.

* * *

Once they reached the village Shanks went to tell his crew his plans for the day and Chase went to buy the bucket she needed to hold the wet, raw clay, called slip. She would also need a strainer and another bucket, if she didn't want to make stoneware clay. Once she let it dry out a bit she would need a bigger bucket. She would have to buy more buckets, if possible, so she could make more than one batch at a time.

She entered the general store and soon found the buckets. She chose a four pack of wooden medium sized buckets that only cost 2 Berries. She soon found a fine net strainer that would be perfect for getting the stones out of slip. She then found one that would be perfect for getting medium to large stones out so she could make stoneware. They were both on sale so she had only spent 5 Berries on them to get both. She spent the remaining three on a loaf of bread for her and Shanks to share later.

* * *

Chase found her companion for the day at the town square. The two made their way back into the forest sand searched for a river. They soon found one and Chase taught Shanks what to look for when searching for raw clay.

"That's an interesting design on your hoodie, does it mean anything?" Shanks asked her as they looked for clay.

The hoodie was black with royal blue fluffy trim on the sleeves and bottom the whole thing was lined with royal blue warm fluff, the hood strings were also Royal blue. The hoodie was knee length.

The design was silvery white; the only color was the red of the eyes. The design was a three tailed fox with the middle tail touching the nose, since the fox curved in a circle. The fox was in between two crescent moons that were mirror images of each other and made a circle.

"It's the jolly roger of my crew, the Youkai Pirates. I plan on naming my ship 'Youkai Moon." She told Shanks as she looked at a different looking patch of mud. "That's what we are looking for! It's red clay, so it would be best for Stoneware. I can make plates, bowls, mugs, and eating utensils with this." She informed her red haired companion happily.

Chase showed him how to strain it so it could be used. He told her about his time as a cabin boy on the ship of Gol D. Roger, and she told him about her early childhood, omitting the fact that she was from a noble family. The two soon had an easy friendship. By the day was done and three of the buckets were filled the two were covered in clay. She then taught him the last lesson of the day, how to wash the clay off of his clothing,

The two parted ways after he walked her home. He promised to come back in a couple of days to help her get fish scales to sell.

* * *

She found Ace doing kata in the living room, despite the fact that he didn't need to. She realized that he did it to clear his thoughts and release stress. She left him to it as she filled a wooden tub with warm water and took it to her temporary room. She then went to Luffy's room and made her way to his clothes chest. She borrows a blue tank top and a pair of his shorts. The shorts fit perfectly, surprising her. She took all of the things out of her pockets, surprised at the number of knives and other things. She put her dirty clothes in the tub with some laundry soap that she found and left them to soak over night. She went right to bed right after a bath.

* * *

That's chapter four of this story!

There's a time skip seven months next chapter to Chase and Ace setting sail. I know, not a lot of Ace this chapter, it was a chapter to set up the friendship of Chase and Shanks. Garp already sees her as his adopted granddaughter, so I didn't need to put him in much.

What will happen next time? Who will our dear Heroes meet first? Bonney? Sabo? Lawsy? Thatch's ghost? Find out next time on Devil Fruit Hunter Chase!


	5. Getting the Navigator

REGISTRATION FORM FOR OC'S:

NAME:

AGE:

HEIGHT (MUST BE IN FEET AND INCHES, NO CENTEMETERS):

SKIN TONE:

HAIR COLOR/STYLE:

EYE COLOR:

CLOTHING STYLE:

PERSONAL SYMBOL (If applicable):

TREASURE (If applicable):

DEVIL FRUIT ABILITY (MUST GIVE NAME OF FRUIT IN ENGLISH AND DESCRIPTION OF STRNGTHS AND LIMITATIONS OF THE POWER):

PERSONALITY:

PAST:

THEIR DREAM:

REASONS FOR JOINING:

HOW THEY JOIN:

PLACE ON CREW OR IN HOME BASE (I.E. Chef, swordsman/woman, ect.:

WEAPON(S):

FIGHTING STYLE (EXAMPLE IS THE BRAWLER STYLE LUFFY USES)

PLEASE BE IN DEPTH AND DETAILED. REMEMBER NO MYTHICAL ZOAN DEVIL FRUITS AND NO OVER POWERED CHARACTERS. THANK YOU!

* * *

Total word count: 3,257

Disclaimer: *Holds up darker Tabby kitten* this is Splice, I own him. *Holds up rights to one piece* This I do not own.

* * *

**_Hope._**

**_Freedom._**

**_Dreams._**

**_Love._**

**_Four unstoppable ideals that shall forever remain as long as there is intelligent life on this planet._**

Fighting Dreamers plays

* * *

Chase took a deep breath of the salty air of the sea as she stared up at the crow's nest of her now fixed up ship, the Youkai Moon. It was a large Carrabelle with a wolf's head as the figure head. The over all color scheme for the deck was black, darker blues, and darker purples with splashes of dark reds thrown in for personality.

The deck had a patch of grass where Chase had a Cherry tree that had Blossoms on it planted along with three Peony plants and a rose bush. The kitchen and Captains quarters were also above deck. Her room was done in Royal Blue and Violet to match her eyes. It had a queen sized bed with fluffy pillows and fuzzy blankets. There was a huge ass chest to place her Clothes in and some valuable things in. There was a table and chairs in a corner. She had a bookshelf with little gates on the shelves so if the ship hit stormy waters, her books wouldn't go everywhere. There was a very fluffy royal blue rug with Violet swirls on the floor. She had a single giant royal blue pillow that someone could nap on it. Her room also had two port holes.

The kitchen had lighter colors. It was done in light blues and whites.

Below deck were the other quarters on the first floor below deck.

The first room was Ace's. She had it decorated in yellows and reds. It had a twin bed with soft pillows and blankets. He had a two shelf bookshelf and a large chest to hold his valuables. In the middle of the floor was a fluffy rug that was red with a yellow flame pattern. There was a red A on the door.

Going off of Ace's advice she decorated Thatch's room in turquoise and green. He had a soft single bed with a single pillow. He had a single chest at the foot of the bed. There was a three shelf bookshelf. In the corner he had a small desk and chair. In the middle of the room there was a soft rug that was green with turquoise waves meant to look like the sea. There was a green T on the door.

Sabo's room had a blue and white color scheme. There was a twin bed with the spare bed set from home base. He had a six shelf bookshelf and two large chests for his valuables. In the corner was a large desk and comfy chair. In the center of the room was a plush rug that was blue with white clouds. On the door was a blue S.

Each room had a connected bathroom.

The 15 year old looked at the Jolly Roger and smiled. It was the same design as on her hoodie.

She looked over at Shanks, who had helped her out immensely, and grinned at him, despite the odd tingly feeling in the back of her mind. "Thank you so much for your help, Shanks. I don't know how I can ever repay you." She told him honestly.

"You're welcome, squirt. You can repay me by being the best Pirate you can be. I have a couple things for you, Chase." Shanks grinned as he reached into his black cloak several times as he handed her things. He pulled out a blue lump, a small chest, and a book. She idly wondered how the hell he hid those things in his cloak; she didn't think the thing had pockets. She decided not to question it; she would be sailing the seas and there were weirder things to be seen than that.

Shanks grabbed the blue lump and shook it out, it turned out to be a pretty light blue hat that reminded her of the one Gilligan wore on Gilligan's Isle. He placed it on her head and grinned. "Now you truly look like a boy, Chase. The fact that you look, act, and sound like a boy will serve you well; she-pirates have it harder than male pirates." He told her honestly. The brim of the hat hung limply over her eyes so she adjusted it.

Shanks took the chest from her and opened it; inside was a devil fruit. It was forest green and in the shape of a pear. There were dark blue swirly lines going across it horizontally. "This is the…" Shanks started, but chase cut him off as she stared at it, the tingly feeling going away as information popped into her head about the fruit.

"That is the Shield-Shield Fruit, It gives the user the ability to shield themselves from physical attacks as long as they are not from other Devil Fruit users." She informed him. "Don't ask me how I know this, I don't know. My best guess is that I have some weird ability to sense and know these things." She told him with a sigh. "My life is never going to be normal." She grinned.

"Okay then, Chase. The last gift is a Journal for you to Catalogue the different Fruits you collect and where you got them from. I wish you luck, you are going to need it, squirt." Shanks said as he gave her a one armed hug. Makino and the jeweler, Karen, walked up to the two.

"I can't believe you're leaving so soon, Chase. I'm going to miss your company." Makino said to her tearfully.

"I'm going to miss the scales she brought me once a week, and the clay pendants." The elderly woman said gruffly.

"I'll miss you guy's, too." Chase said with a smile. "Goodbye, Makino and Karen. I'll see you later in the new world, Shanks." She said as she leaped up and grabbed the siding of the ship and pulled herself up, finding Ace already on the deck. Chase started the ship and raised the anchor and off they went, leaving the Village and island behind.

* * *

Once the island could no longer be seen Chase turned towards her ghostly companion. "I bet this is nostalgic, eh, big bro?" She asked him.

"Yep! It is nostalgic, exciting as well." He told her with a grin.

* * *

She laughed as she went to her room and put the finishing touch on her door; A violet C. she went to the furnished bedrooms that didn't have a living owner yet and made sure that they were locked. They had found out that Ace could phase through objects when Chase had pushed him through a tree when he was pissing her off. She sat down at the table and took out her new journal. She recorded the Shield-Shield fruit in the Paramecia section of the journal. She drew an uncolored drawing of it and then found the right colors to use so there was a colored picture of it.

She then took out her second journal that would serve as a record of her journeys. She wrote the day's date and wrote two sentences. She realized that the next few days were going to be boring. Quite a bit of the days on the ship would be boring, actually. "I am going to get so bored soon."

* * *

Chase left her room to go take a nap in the cherry tree. Before she reached it, a news coo swooped down and landed on a low hanging branch. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a 5 berry coin. The ones out at sea had a higher price than island news coos. She hopped up on to a branch and settled down among the blossoms.

She opened the newspaper and started looking at the articles. She found one that was written by Akainu. It was about Ace. The teen felt her blood boil. 'Even after all of these months he is still going on about Ace. Sakazuki is going down!' she thought angrily to herself. She turned the page and found an article of Eustass Kidd. She read it happily. She decided she was going to collect her favorite articles and the wanted posters of her favorite captains and other criminals. She liked Kidd, he was hot headed and wild. She couldn't wait to meet him. Chase found the wanted posters. She found that they were all rookies, their bounties not even in the tens of thousands. She had already got the new poster for Luffy and Law. She had put the one for Marco up on Ace's bedroom wall. She fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The two companions had been at sea for a few days and Chase had never been happier to find land. For one; she had that tingly feeling again, and two; she was bored. She had taken to poking her ghostly first mate, enjoying the twitch his right eye had developed.

"Will you stop that?" he asked her in annoyance.

"But Ace, I'm so bored!" she whined as she draped herself across his lap, the island growing nearer, but still a ways off. She pouted up at him as she poked his cheek.

"Gah! We are so getting you a puzzle or something when we reach the island!" he yelled as he pushed her off of his lap and on to the hard deck. He walked over to the door that lead below deck and phased through it.

"Ace is in a grumpy mood, he must miss food." She said, being oblivious intentionally.

* * *

Chase was following the tingly feeling; she and Ace had split up. He was checking the prices on citrus fruits for her. She was fingering her new weapon that Makino had given her a month ago. It was an extendable pole made out of a durable metal and sea stone. The feeling lead her to a bar that was named 'Artie's'. Chase snorted. She entered the bar and smirked. Sitting at the bar was Monkey D. Dragon and beside him was a chest. She smirked even more as she recognized Sabo's top hat on the blond man sitting next to the Revolutionary leader.

Chase made her way over to the seat next to Dragon and sat down on the stool.

"What can I get for you, mister…?" the elderly male barkeeper asked.

"Chase, Setsuna A. Chase. I'll have the virgin cheery cocktail. Ace would roll in his grave if I got drunk while underage." She said to the man. 'He'd kill me if I went back to the ship drunk.' She corrected in her head.

"Ace?" The man asked. Chase pointed to the old Wanted poster on the old man's bar wall.

"Portgas D. Ace was my big brother. He watched out for me and took care of me when I was all alone." Chase said with a sad smile. 'I guess if you change the tense to present tense that is the complete truth. I wish I grew up with him, my child hood would have been a hell of a lot better.' Chase thought as she sipped her drink. She thought what to say now that she had the full attention of Dragon and Sabo. She gave a grin. "That's actually the reason I'm here now. I'm a very new Pirate Captain.

I promised Ace that if anything ever happened to him I would help protect Monkey D. Luffy, the future king of the pirates and the older brother I haven't met yet.

I'm building a support system of select individuals to help Luffy out. I also hunt down and collect Devil Fruits. I'm cataloguing all of the ones I find and obtain. I will eventually find their destined users and give them the Fruit they are supposed to have.

I already have one that was given to me by my first ally, red haired Shanks. He gave me the Shield-Shield fruit." She explained, keeping her voice even. "I can sense Devil Fruits and instantly know about them as soon as I see them. That's why I am here. I sensed the one in the chest.

I plan on being known as 'Devil Fruit Hunter' Chase. Marines come up with stupid names for Pirates some times, like 'Captain' for Eustass Kidd." Chase snorted.

"That's a lofty goal, do you think you will succeed? How many crew members do you have?" the man who was apparently the owner of the bar if the call of 'hey Artie!' from a new patron was anything to go by.

"I know it is; that's why I will succeed.

I used to be a World Noble from very far away until I ran away from that horrible life, the life of a caged bird; it was a gilded cage to be sure. I couldn't stand the limitations that my so called family placed on me, and the cruel way they treated others around them that were of lower status. I as an only child was expected to marry a richer person and raise the status of our parents even more and carry on the family art business.

I ran away when I was eleven. I don't remember much of my time before I met Ace after I ran away. When I met him he was a new pirate himself. He showed me the power one person can have all of their own. He showed me that if you put your mind to it, you can do amazing things. He taught me how to love life. He taught me to never give up on my dreams, on my ideals. They are: Hope, Freedom, Dreams, and Love. Those are four ideals that shall forever remain as long as there is intelligent life on this planet." Chase said before downing the rest of her drink after telling the semi-fake story of her past she and Ace had come up with months ago. "I'm 15 now." She informed her audience.

"The time I had with Ace was the best time. I learned what family truly was. Family is; beyond blood, beyond name, beyond time and death it's self. I only wish I could have told him that Sabo survived that day, that Sabo is a Revolutionary. I never did tell him my biggest secret."

She knew that she truly had the interest of the two Revolutionaries. Artie had left five minutes earlier to tend to the other patrons, so she had their undivided attention for herself for a bit. "I had planned on stealing that Devil fruit from whoever had it, but I would stand no chance against the leader of the Revolutionary army. I know where your son is, Dragon, you should really pay him a visit. I do have something to ask you, though before I leave to buy some supplies." She told the man in front of her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"What is it? And who are you, really?" Dragon asked the 'boy' in front of him.

"Firstly, to answer your question, I am just me. I am just Setsuna A. Chase, younger brother of Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. Secondly, that brings me to my question, I wish to have Sabo on my crew as my Navigator and Scholar; the question is; may I steal him from you? My only wish is that I help Luffy achieve his dream and stick it to the government in the process." She told him in complete honesty that the two revolutionaries could feel. She even took off her hat that had partially hidden her different colored eyes so that they could truly see her sincerity. She was glad she was taught how to be a master manipulator by her mother at age eight. She could see Dragon cave to her wishes.

"Fine. Take him with you when you leave. Tell me though, where did you learn how to tell half truths and manipulate others so easily?" Dragon asked her with a smirk. Chase blinked in absolute shock. She then gave him a smirk of her own.

"I learned from the best when I was eight, I learned from my mother." She told him with a laugh. "Can I at least look at the fruit?" she asked. "The tingling in the back of my mind won't go away otherwise." She informed him. Dragon opened the chest. The fruit was a muddy brown apple with a grey stem and jagged lines.

"I just received it from one of my troops. I have no idea which one it is." He told her honestly. Chase looked at it and the tingle went away.

"It's the Muck-Muck Fruit. It's a Logia type fruit that allows the user to turn their body into mud. Its main weaknesses' are extreme heat, cold, and extreme wetness. The mud dries up and hardens in high heat, the mud freezes in freezing temperatures, and it becomes too runny in very humid environments." Chase rattled off.

"You take it then, we often go into those types of environments." He told her as he closed the chest and pushed it in fron to her as he stood. Dragon paid his tab and left, leaving chase and Sabo alone.

"So, you're my baby brother?" Sabo asked the apparent 'boy' in the seat one away from him.

"Sister, actually, I'm a boyish girl." Chase informed her new crewmate. "You have two hours to get your things. I have business to attend to in the market. My ship is called 'Youkai Moon', it's the one with the Jolly Roger on my hoodie. Your room is the one with the blue S on the door. Here is your key to your room. It's already furnished. I was confident in my ability to get you on my crew." She said as she paid hers and Sabo's tabs. She left the bar with a huge smile on her face at the gob smacked expression Sabo had on his face. Her grin widened at the thought of ace's reaction to finding out Sabo was alive and well, not to mention being their navigator. "This is going to be an absolute blast!" Chase laughed.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed and favorite this story.

She met Sabo and Dragon first!

How will Ace react? Where will they head to next? Who will they encounter? Find out next time on Devil Fruit Hunter Chase! Until next time!


	6. Different Perspectives

I ask that those who are submitting OC's that they fill out the application in its entirety, for my benefit and theirs. I also ask that you PM the filled out form to me or DocX it to me. Just pm me if you take the DocX route.

am sorry for the delay. The internet has been verry spotty and stupid. I have been working on more chapters in the mean time. I also have decided that Friday, saturday, and sunday are my off days from updatting, to gather my muses and bred my plot bunnies for this story in a controlled invironment, to prevent over population.

Word count for this chapter: I don't even care any more.

Disclaimer: *Holds up a lighter Tabby kitten* this is Oreo, I own him. *holds up rights to one piece* this I do not own.*

* * *

Hope.

Freedom

Dreams

Love

Four unstoppable Ideals that shall forever remain as long as there is intelligent life on this planet.

The opening song 'Fighting Dreamers' plays.

* * *

Ace was walking among the many shops of the shopping district of the island when he suddenly felt a chill go down his non existent spine. "Why do I have the feeling that my sanity is going to go bye-bye?" he asked himself. He thought of Chase and wondered if she was okay.

He had never been good with girls, but with Chase, it was easy. He could talk to her for hours on end. He wondered why. 'It's probably because I don't truly see her as a girl. I see her as more of a brother because of how she looks, acts, and sounds. She's not like any girl I have ever met before, even for a she-pirate. I have a feeling she and Sabo would have gotten along excellently. I think Luffy will like her; he likes everyone as long as they are nice to him, or give him food.' Ace thought as he looked at the fruits the vendor was selling.

They were good quality from what he could see. The price was cheap, too. He figured they would only need ten pounds of lemons, limes, and oranges for now, until they got their next crewmate.

Ace knew that Chase knew things that she shouldn't have known. That she knew things that were to come in the future, he had seen her pay special attention to specific people and the Revolutionary army. When she did that she would mutter to herself quietly. She would say things like: 'I have to be there during what ever ever incident' or 'I have to reach this point by this time if I want his/her help.' Ace knew that Chase was different than other human beings in the fact that she just knew things that she shouldn't be able to. For better or for worse she was different and knowing. He only hoped that Chase knew what she was doing.

Ace shook his head and cleared the swirling thoughts. He decided to head back to the ship.

* * *

Sabo honestly didn't know what to think of Chase. She was different, to be sure. He had never seen anyone manipulate Dragon like that, let alone get away with it. She was an enigma with a past similar to his. What made her so different, though? The thoughts were colliding with each other in his head.

He thought of her strange ability that he witnessed first hand not even an hour ago. 'Ability like that will make her a very big target for others, especially the Marines. How did she know about me, anyway? Just who the hell is she, really? I better just observe her closely for a while.' Sabo decided as he made his way to the dock the ship he would be living on for the foreseeable future.

He looked up and admired his new home. The colors were perfect for the ship. He leaped up and landed on the deck. He admired the cherry tree. He could imagine Luffy napping in its branches. He also noticed the flower bushes. "I guess she has a feminine side after all." Sabo said to himself about Chase.

He looked down at his key and grinned at the blue S on it. He made his way down below deck and stopped at the first door. A wave of sadness washed over him as he saw the red A on the door. He tried the knob and found it locked. "Ace…" he sighed as he went to his room and entered.

He admired the fact that she was able to decorate the room to suit his tastes. He took off his boots at the door, and his socks. He walked over to the soft looking rug and let his feet sink into the soft material. He now had the feeling that he would come to love the girl as his captain and sibling. The softness of the rug gave him the feeling that everything would work out in the end.

* * *

Chase bought a wagon and loaded her purchases in it. She had bought 15 pounds each of lemons, limes, oranges, apples, peaches, and bananas. She had also bought five ponds of cherries for her personal use. She munched on a package of sushi she had gotten for lunch ad she made her way back to her beloved ship. She loved sushi and cherries. She giggled to herself as she popped another piece of sushi in her mouth.

Chase started humming the song 'Vanilla' by Gackt as she walked. She wished she could dance sexily to the song, but she had two right feet when it came to dancing. She giggled at the thought. Most people had two left feet, hers were different; hers were right feet. She felt amazing, today was a good day for her. She finally reached her first island, she met Sabo, He joined her crew, she met Dragon, she got a devil fruit from him, she got an awesome deal on her fruits (only spending 100 berries on them all, including the sushi), she got a bracelet for herself that was a mini version of Ace's necklace, and lastly she just realized that her allergies hadn't flared up at all in months! All in all Chase was a very happy tomboy.

* * *

She reached her ship in no time at all. She noticed Sabo up in the crows nest. She whistled shrilly up at him and waved when she got his attention. Je soon joined her on the dock and the two loaded the supplies. "I warn you now, don't touch my cherries without my permission. I love cherries." She warned with a wry smile. Sabo chuckled at her faux serious expression.

"I'll keep that in mind, Captain." He told her in the same manner.

"Call me Chase or Sis, or even bro like Ace did." She told him, not telling him that she was being 'haunted' by Ace's ghost. "I don't thin he had ever seen me as a girl. I walked by him naked once and he didn't even notice, he was to busy staring at a butterfly that flew in front of his face! That man, I swear!" Chase huffed "I mean, Shanks saw me as a girl, for sure. He and I flirted a bit, nothing would ever come of it, but it happened." She told her new Navigator. Anyone could tell she was annoyed at the situation with Ace.

"Did you like him?" Sabo asked the 15 year old Captain.

"Yeah I liked him, he was my adopted big brother." She gave him an odd look.

"I meant did you like him in a romantic way?" Sabo clarified. Chase paused and thought about it.

"I honestly don't know." Chase admitted. She sighed tiredly. "I'm gonna raise anchor and we're gonna head out. Please help me set a general course for the Grand line. We're getting crew members as we go, like how Luffy did it. I may have to make slight detours every once and a while, if I sense a devil fruit. Speaking of I'll show you where I keep them. I will eventually take them to home base; your guys' childhood tree house." She informed Sabo as she led him below deck. She led him past the room that he didn't know was Ace's and to a spot under a seemingly blown light bulb. She turned the bulb right four times, left once, and right again nine times and then pulled down. A secret door detached from the wall and slid open to reveal a medium sized storage room. She pulled the small chest containing the Muck-Muck fruit and placed it on a gated shelf next to the one containing the Shield fruit.

"Nice way to hide the fruits, little sis." Sabo complimented her. She gave him a grin.

"Let's sail away from the island, now. We have a world to see and a crew to find!" She declared.

* * *

I thought I would give you guys a bit of insight on what the boys thought of Chase. I hope you guys liked it. Be sure to Send in your OC's and reviews!

Who will the crew encounter next? Will it be Male or Female? Will they join the crew? Find out next time on Devil Fruit Hunter Chase! Until Next Time!


	7. Enter Chrono: The New Crew Member!

The new character introduced in this chapter is Chrono by Sorariru. I hope I did well with the character.

P.S. I hate the dentist and getting teeth pulled.

Disclaimer: *Holds up a black cat* This is Shadow, I own her. *Holds up rights to one piece* this I do not own.

* * *

Hope

Freedom

Dreams

Love

These are four unstoppable ideals that shall forever remain as long as there is intelligent life on this planet.

The opening song 'Fighting Dreamers' Plays

* * *

Chase grinned as she and Sabo left below deck and she spotted Ace with his eyes closed and apparently suffering from another narcoleptic fit. She and Sabo got the ship sailing away. "I want you to set a course that takes us past as many islands as possible, big bro Sabo." Chase told him as she made her way to her cherry tree and casually pushed Ace through it to wake him up.

"What the hell?" he asked as he got the rest of his body through the tree once he woke up fully. "What was that for, lil' bro?" he asked her. He then caught sight of Sabo. "Sabo?" he asked in disbelief. Chase gave a subtle nod. How is this even possible?" He asked Chase. "Where was he?"

"So, Sabo, what was it like being in the Revolutionary army? How did you join?" Chase asked him, hoping Sabo's answers would answer Ace's questions.

"It was okay. I got paid well as the flag ships navigator and scholar. I was recruited by Dragon after he saved my life that day. I wish I was there for Ace and Luffy when they needed me, though." He told her. She nodded as Sabo passed her secret test for him and he answered Ace's questions. She spoke up after a moment of thought.

"Sabo, I have something to tell you."

* * *

Chase smiled as she watched Ace and Sabo talk to each other using a device Chase had made in secret a while back. It was basically a modified typewriter. Chase and Ace had discovered that he had poltergeist like abilities, he could move things around a room, could make noises and could use a type writer. Chase had found an old one and added some things to it, instead if needing multiple sheets of paper it now used a roll of paper. It now also had two extra keys, a yes key and a no key. Chase had also made it to where the thing didn't make the loud typing noises typewriters usually made.

Sabo had been skeptical of the whole Ace's ghost haunting Chase situation, but soon after starting the typing session, he was a believer. Chase threw him the key to Ace's room. "You guys can take that to his room and out of mine now, I'm gonna go take a nap in my cherry tree." She informed the two reunited brother, well, sort of reunited. She left the room and grinned. Today was a very good day for her. She settled in her favorite spot and was out like a light.

* * *

They had been sailing for a few days with nothing happening before Chase, who was hanging out in the crows nest, noticed what looked to be a ship on its last leg in the distance. She also noted that, if her calculations were correct, they would probably pass each other. She waited as the ships got closer to each other. The other ship was just drifting. She slid down the pole she had installed as a modification for the crows nest for a faster way to get down from it. She hurriedly grabbed a grappling hook and threw it over to the other ship. She secured the end of the rope to the mast and dropped anchor. Soon the two ships were still. She hurriedly got Ace and Sabo. The three walked across the rope and on to the badly damaged ship. She noticed the simple Jolly Roger painted into the remains of the deck. "Anyone here recognize it?" she asked as she pointed.

"Not me." Ace shook his head.

"I don't either." Sabo mirrored his actions

Chase smiled at the unconscious display of their brotherly bond, not even death could destroy it. Chase led them below the deck and searched it.

They couldn't find anyone until they reached the last room to find an unconscious girl that seemed to be 18. She had straight brown hair with lighter brown highlights. She wore a halter top that only showed a thin strip of skin just below her bellybutton. She also wore long black shorts that could be classified as Capri's. They showed off her combat boots. It was hard to tell what her skin tone naturally was, because of dirt and the sunburn the girl had. She was clinging onto a guitar and what appeared to be the ship's Jolly Roger.

"Pick her up, big brother Sabo; we are bringing her aboard Youkai Moon. I want to know what happened to this ship." She ordered in her Captain voice, which was deeper than her regular voice, making her sound even more boyish. (Her voice could sound either feminine or masculine depending on weather she raised or lowered it a couple of notes.) Chase only used her serious Captain voice when she needed to get a point across, other than that she always had a playful edge to her gender neutral voice. She was hardly ever truly serious.

Chase went back to her ship and got a board for Ace and Sabo to walk across while carrying the unconscious woman. She came back to hear an unfamiliar voice. "Just leave me here, the others are gone. I couldn't save them."

* * *

Chrono felt herself awakening slowly to a male voice muttering to himself. "Damn it. How am I going to get her across the rope?"

"Just leave me here, the others are gone. I couldn't save them." Chrono said to the man in the top hat in front of her. She felt pain in her heart thinking about her lost Nakama.

"Who couldn't you save, miss?" A gentle voice came from the side. Chrono looked over and gasped. Beside her was the form of her dead lithe brother, Fate. She blinked and the image was replaced with the form of a rather petite boy. He appeared to be around 13 with spiky dual colored hair that seemed to make his already pale skin paler. His frame seemed almost fragile, but with the way he carried himself, he had strength to belie his appearance. His hoodie was huge on him, but oddly enough, it suited him. His eyes were the oddest thing about the small boy. They were different colors, one a cold violet color, the other a stormy royal blue. Both held hidden fire and passion. The only bright color he wore was the light blue hat he wore on his head of wild spikes. The boy's soft voice spoke up once more.

"Are you okay miss…?"

"Chrono, my name is Chrono. I'm fine, uh, who are you?"

"I am Setsuna A. Chase, and this is my brother Sabo." The boy now known as chase grinned as he introduced himself and his brother. Chrono got another look at the one known as Sabo. He was at least a foot taller than Chase, wore a lot of blue, and was missing a tooth. He was definitely more masculine than Chase, but baby faced and handsomely cute, whereas Chase was just plain adorable with the pot as Sabo stole his hat.

"Big brother~ Give it back~" He whined childishly. She now knew why she saw her brother when she first looked at Chase; he was just like her baby brother

"Fine, I'll give your hat back, squirt." Sabo said as he dropped the hat back onto Chase's head.

"How did you guys find me?" Chrono asked.

"We found your ship just drifting. We're Pirates, the Youkai Pirates. I'm the captain, and Sabo is my navigator." Chase declared.

"How old are you, 13?" she asked Chase.

"I am 15; I'll be 16 in two months." He told her with a slight frown. "How old are you, 20?" he asked Chrono, slightly defensive.

"Chase, be nice." Sabo chided.

"I'm 18." Chrono told him.

* * *

Chase frowned thoughtfully at the older teen in front of her. Chase then grinned as an idea popped into her head. "Do you wanna join my crew?" she asked as she stared into Chrono's forest green eyes, her own dual colored eyes sparkling with hope. Chase could tell that Chrono hated being alone, it was easy to read in her expressive eyes. Chase held out her hand in friendship right as the sun came out from the clouds, illuminating her in a patch of sunlight, making her skin and smile seem all the more brighter. 'That's lucky, and a one-in-a-million type of deal. Oh well, it can only be helpful to me.' Chase thought as she looked at Chrono's dazed expression.

The older teen nodded and took Chase's hand. Chase beamed at Chrono as she led her new crewmate across the board and onto Youkai Moon and to new adventure.

* * *

Did I mention that i hate the dentist? m,y whole head hurts because he had to dig around in my mouth because my tooth broke at the root. DX

What will happen next time? Will Chase ever figure out her feelings? Will Chrono figure out that Chase is a girl? Find out next time on Devil Fruit Hunter Chase! Until next time!


	8. First Kisses and Realizations

I had to go to a birthday party today. we ate birthday cheesecake and watched frozen and prepared for my firend to stay with us for a weeklong sleepover, yay.

remember to send in OC's and fill the aplication in chapter five out COMPLETELY and the PM it to me.

* * *

Disclaimer: *Holds up a brown floppy bunny plushy* this is Brownie, I own her. *Holds up rights to one piece* this I do not own.

* * *

Hope

Freedom

Dreams

Love

These are four unstoppable ideals that shall forever remain as long as there is intelligent life on this planet.

The opening song 'Fighting Dreamers' Plays

* * *

Chase led Chrono carefully to an empty room. "This will be your room. I'll help Sabo get a bed in here. After you take a shower or a bath, you can come to the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat while you tell us more about yourself. We're Family now, we are Nakama." Chase grinned at the stunned girl.

Chase went to her own room and went to a chest underneath her bed in a small groove in the floor and grabbed it. She pulled out a C for Chrono's door. She painted it a nice blue color with some gloss mixed in, so it would shine. It was quick drying paint, formulated to dry as quickly as fingernail polish.

Ace entered her room with a soft smile on his face. "You work fast, little bro." he told her. Chase hid the flash of annoyance by putting her paint away.

"Yes, yes I do. I like her. She seems lonely, but nice. She needs love and care. We can give that to her. Chrono will fit right in. I wonder if she has a bounty." Chase grinned at the thought. 'I wonder what my starting bounty will be.' She grinned even wider at that thought.

"I have a feeling you are going to attract a lot of strays onto this crew. I like that thought. You remind me of Luffy in that regard." Ace told her fondly.

"Wow, that's high praise, to be compared to big bro Luffy, Ace." Chase teased him.

"You are giving out compliments? What a shock!" Sabo teased as he walked in as well. "Hey, Sis, Chrono is in the kitchen. What's for lunch?" He asked.

"I was thinking of making some fried chicken, and fruit salad to go with it." She informed the blond as she walked out of her room. She admired the blue C in the sunlight. Its surface was perfectly smooth and glossy, and shined even in low light; Yassop gave good gifts when it came to art supplies. She grinned at the thought of her friends on the Red Force. She started humming the song, 'Drawing Days' by SPLAY from the Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn, as she walked and thought. Ace and Sabo both got soft smiles on their faces, they loved it when Chase was in a humming mood, and it meant that she was truly happy at that moment. They liked it when she was truly happy. She always seemed to have a slight shadow cast over her; they could never figure it out.

"Oh, by the way, why didn't you react much to the fact that Sabo is alive?" she turned to Ace as she asked the question.

"I grew up with him and Luffy, I'm a disembodied spirit, and you are a girl who fell out of the sky and can see me. Not much surprises me anymore." He told her flatly. Chase snorted and nodded as she turned back around.

Chase tripped, though, and Ace went to catch her. It would have worked better if Sabo hadn't tried to catch her as well. Ace ended up on top of Chase and Sabo off to the side. That wouldn't have been so bad, if Ace and Chase's lips hadn't been locked together due to the fall. The two were kissing.

Her brain was going haywire and her whole body was tingling. 'My first kiss is from a ghost.' She thought distantly as Ace scrambled off of her. She pushed her blush and feelings down and laughed it off with Ace and Sabo. She now knew how she felt about Ace. 'It's not like anything will ever happen between us, he's older than me, a man. He could do so much better. Fucking perfect, I had to fall for him, nice.' She thought as she put her newly realized feelings in a distant part of her mind. She arranged her face into her usual expression and started walking again.

* * *

They soon reached the kitchen and Chase got straight to work on lunch. She knew how to cook, since she liked to hang out with the 'hired help' back in her old world, much to her parents' displeasure. She liked cooking and she soon let the familiar motions calm her nerves and a real smile graced her face. She started humming 'Dance Dance' by Fall Out Boy while swaying her hips slightly with the tune and tempo of the song.

"That's an interesting song, where's it from?" Chrono asked her.

"It's called 'Dance Dance". It's from my homeland; it's a popular, well, dance song. It's by a group called Fall Out Boy." Chase replied with a slight twirl to face her new crew member. "I never asked before, what's your preferred position on the crew?" Chase asked.

"I'm a musician. I love music!" Chrono told her loudly and excitedly, some of her personality was finally showing through. She also looked a lot less lifeless as her cheeks flushed with excitement. Chase chuckled softly and gave her a smile, one that radiated humor and happiness.

"I can definitely appreciate that, I love music, and am music orientated in my personal life." She informed the crew's new musician. "I assume that your main instrument is the guitar." Chase said playfully.

"Yes, it is!" Chrono said with a wave of her hands.

Chase asked several more questions over lunch, but let Chrono do most of the talking. Ace fell asleep leaning in a corner, his narcolepsy really was amusing sometimes. Sabo went out and up into the crows nest. Chase learned that Chrono's former crew was made up of runaway noble teens and they were rookies known as the Noise Pirates. They had all died except Chrono in a typhoon, Chrono had been sick and wasn't able to help anyone. The doctor had also survived for a short while and took care of her, but died shortly after due to injury. Chrono's dream was to write a song that her old and new crew would be proud of. Chrono was also the only one (besides the narcoleptic ghost in the corner) on the ship to have a bounty on their heads. "It's only 10,000 Berries! I want it higher than that!" Chrono whined childishly.

"I plan on raiding marine ships if they have Devil Fruits on them. Your bounty will get raised in no time!" Chase said encouragingly to her new musician. Chase cleaned up the dishes as she decided to let Chrono know about the resident ghost. Chase told her about some of her past, not using gender specific nouns and pronouns when referring to her self, preferring to let Chrono find out in her own time. Chase's reasoning was to let Chrono get a taste of Chase as a Captain, not seeing Chase as a she-pirate; she-pirates were often considered weak. She also told her about Ace.

"You're serious about Fire Fist being a ghost and your first mate. For some reason, I believe you. That's so cool! You are being haunted by a ghost, there's a ghost on the ship!" Chrono was positively delighted; she was bouncing in her seat as Chase sat down in front of her while handing Chrono a glass of iced sweet tea. Chase had a glass of lemonade and was sipping it out of a straw.

She laid her cheek in her palm with her elbow on the table; she was letting her hand support her head. Chase decided that she rather liked Chrono. The musician had a very bouncy and loud personality that livened up the crew considerably. Chase thought about the personalities of Ace, Sabo, and her self.

Ace was a bit of a hot head. He was just like the fire his pirate name comprised of. 'Fire Fist' was a very appropriate epithet for him. Ace had actually settled down considerably since his death, he was calmer from what she watched in the anime and read from the manga. He also cared passionately about his family, his love burned brighter than any flame. That was one of the reasons Chase fell for him.

Sabo was a diplomat. He settled any fights that Chase and Ace had; sometimes he stopped the fights before they began. He helped everything run smoothly. He was also a gentleman that treated Chase like a lady that could take care of herself. He was also a bit more playful since he no longer felt the guilt he had over Ace's death.

Chase let her thoughts turn to herself. She constantly had a playfully amused smile on her face and hardly ever let her true feelings show. She held a deep resentment for her old life, and the nobles of this world. She also held resentment for the Marines and the world Government. She was constantly thinking of her plan of Reviving Thatch and Ace. Her mind hardly ever shut off, which led to her odd sleeping pattern; lots of small naps night and day.

"You're our Luffy; you're the Luffy of the Youkai Pirates. You're lively and bright, like a ray of sunshine." Chase told Chrono what was on her mind. Chase liked to spread honesty within her crew when it concerned each other. She also knew that there was a need for some secrets; it was to be expected with any group of individuals, even the closest of families had secrets.

Chase was about to say something else when she felt the familiar tingling in the back of her head. Sabo came in at that moment. "Chase! There's a small Marine ship headed east of us." He informed her. "We are a day away Marine Base Island" Sabo said as an after thought."

"We are following it. There's a Devil Fruit on it. Let's do our first raid as a crew." She told him with a grin and her Captains voice. Chase pushed Ave through the wall to wake him up. "Sabo, explain the situation." She ordered him as Ace got his top half out of the wall. She exited the room and the others followed. They caught up to the ship within minutes. The Youkai Moon was built for these kinds of things; fast speed for raids and for quick getaways.

Sabo fired the cannon at Chase's order, stopping the Marine ship in its tracks. Ace was to stay in the crows nest of Youkai moon to watch the horizon, since the only person he could touch was Chase. Chase had Chrono throw the grappling hooks down and soon they were aboard the Marine Ship. The tingling in her head was driving Chase nuts; she noticed that it was twice as intense as it usually was. She grinned as adrenaline surged through her veins. She gave the command.

"ATTACK!"

* * *

Crap Baskets, this chapter F***** my face! happy monday!


	9. Of First Bounties and Reactons

I'm very dissapointed. i only got one review last chapter, and no OC applications, is my story becoming boring? We are almost to the grand line, and Thatch. i don't know why, but in my story Thatch is burried in the grand line.

I am also about to reveal parts of Chase's plan to revive Thatch and Ace. I am using a lot of creative license here for this. I figure, since not much is truly known about the mechanics of Devil Fruits, i could mess around with them a bit. not much is known about the powers of Bonney, either, so i am using an idea I got from the Kid/Law fanfic known as Worth and using Bonneys powers ti help with the revival.

Worth is an amazing fanfic, I love it. You guys, who are Kid/Law fans, should check it out. It has some darker themes in it, but it is an amazing read. I am eagerly awaiting the next chapter of the story.

I will be writing a funny one shot based on a convorsation I had with my best friend's sister, soon. it is an alternate way of reviving Ace, involving Marco, I laughed at the convorsation. it was funny.

Please Review, i am a review whore. I also love your applications for your OC's. Please send them in by PM. I guess i also accept them by review by anaon reviewers, i just have no way of contacting my readers who do not have accounts, and thus i may use your characters in a way you will hate. i also have to use a lot more creative licences with them.

* * *

Disclaimer: *Holds up a pink plushy bunny* this is Pinky, I own her. *Holds up rights to one piece* this I do not own.

* * *

Hope

Freedom

Dreams

Love

These are four unstoppable ideals that shall forever remain as long as there is intelligent life on this planet.

The opening song 'Fighting Dreamers' Plays

* * *

Chase divided her attention between her opponents and her Nakama. She noticed that Chrono had acquired a heavy pole and was giving the Marines incapacitating blows to the head. Sabo actually had a lead pipe and was using that as a weapon. Chase recognized it from his childhood.

Chase ended her fight with a powerful swing of her staff. She darted into the ship and followed the tingling feeling. She eventually found a locked room with two huge guards that looked to be all muscle and no brains. Chase grinned as she struck the first one over the head, knocking him out instantly; she had hit him on the temple. Chase jumped back as the second marine drew his sword. She blocked his downward strike with her staff, sparks flying. Chase used her smaller size to her advantage as she ducked under blows and soon found the opening she needed. She thrust the pointed end of her staff into the man's side; blood started pouring as he dropped to the ground. She heard footsteps running her way and turned around.

The captain of the small ship was in front of her. Chase struck first as she put her staff through one of the man's legs, feeling the bone break as the point went through it. She used her speed to grab the keys on his belt. She unlocked the door as the man was stunned.

She found a small chest and found the key to open it she found the reason for the stronger than usual tingle, there was two fruits in it. She didn't give them much of a glance, just enough for the tingle to stop, before she closed and locked the chest. She walked calmly back out of the storage room and over to the captain that was struggling to stand back up.

"Who are you?" He asked. He finally was able to get back on his feet. Chase grinned darkly.

"My Name is Setsuna A. Chase. I am Devil Fruit Hunter Chase. My Crew is Revolutionary Gentleman Sabo and Ticking Chrono. Remember us when you send out our bounty posters. We are the Youkai Pirates, allies to the future pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy." She told him with a smirk. As she used the non-pointed end of her staff to knock the captain back down. "Stay down if you want to live." She said as she walked away.

* * *

Chase looked in the storage rooms and raided them of any and all things valuable. She found five thousand berries in all. "Weak." She snorted as she made her way above deck, bag of loot in hand. She found that Sabo and Chrono had raided the kitchens and was hauling barrels on to Youkai Moon. "Whatcha got there?" she asked her crew mates.

"Sake, orange juice, apple juice, and a barrel of maraschino cherries." Chrono said proudly. The older teen smiled even more as Chase's eyes lit up like a firework at the thought of the cherries.

"MINE!" Chase said as she hugged the cherry barrel possessively. Sabo and Chrono started laughing at her antics. Chase grinned at their laughs. She loved it when her family was having fun. She blinked and then smiled softly at the realization that Chrono was already family to her.

* * *

A few days later Chase got the morning paper from an old scruffy looking news coo. She opened it up and a few posters fell out of the stack. She picked them up and let out a delighted, decidedly feminine, loud, squeal.

''Devil Fruit Hunter Setsuna A. Chase' wanted dead or alive. Bounty 20,000,000 berries. Captain of the Youkai Pirates. Ally to Monkey D. Luffy'

''Ticking Chrono' wanted dead or alive. Bounty 20,000 berries. Youkai Pirate

''Revolutionary Gentleman Sabo' wanted dead or alive. Bounty 10,000,000 berries. Former Revolutionary; Former world noble heir. Youkai Pirate.

Chase was laughing her ass off. Her picture was of her mid swing of her staff; her expression was one of delight.

Chrono's was of the musician kicking a marine in the nuts. Chase laughed even harder at that.

Sabo's was of him grinning at the camera with a peace sign. Chase was falling over she was laughing so hard. The others came to see what was wrong. She just handed Sabo the posters as she tried to calm down. Ace, Chrono, and Sabo all grinned and spoke in unison. "PARTY!"

* * *

In Foosha village, Makino was wiping down the bar when Charles, the weapon store owner rushed in. "Makino, look, the runt made it." Charles showed her the three wanted posters. Makino was absolutely floored. Not only had Chase received her first bounty, but Sabo was alive, and on Chase's crew. Makino was absolutely ecstatic. "Free drinks tonight!" She declared.

* * *

Some where in the new world Marco the Phoenix paid the news coo for the paper. He decided to check the wanted posters first. He found three. He stared at one of them. He remembered stories of Sabo from Ace. Ace even had shown the phoenix a picture of his brother. Whoever this Chase was, Marco was sure he would be making waves, since he had the brother of Ace on his crew.

* * *

Again in the new world Yassop ran over to Shanks, who was having a staring contest with an annoyed Mihawk. "Chase did it! Her first bounty!" he yelled. Shanks grabbed the three bounty posters and looked at them.

"Yes she did, I knew I would be seeing a poster soon. Two crewmates already, she is definitely going to succeed in her plans." Shanks smiled softly at the picture of the girl he considered a daughter, like he considered Luffy his son.

"Who is that?" Mihawk asked, intrigued.

"Setsuna A. Chase, Devil fruit hunter and sister of the future pirate king. Everyone, we are having a party!" Shanks declared and everyone, except Mihawk, cheered

* * *

Dragon smirked at the posters in front of him. Sabo was like a son to him, so the high first bounty made the Revolutionary leader proud. "Chase must have thought of the name." He chuckled. "Setsuna A. Chase, you are going to bring about great changes in this world, I know it."

* * *

Jewelry Bonney looked at the wanted posters in front of her. She looked at the picture of a young boyish looking girl. "She looks scrawny."

* * *

Trafalgar Law looked up as Bepo came in with the paper. Three bounty posters fell onto his desk. He looked at them and the one with the picture of the small boyish girl caught his attention. "She seems interesting… and cute. Such a tiny girl." Law mused to his first mate.

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Garp sobbed as he looked at the bounty poster of his adorable little granddaughter. He then looked at the other bounty posters and grinned at the one for Sabo. "He's alive!" the old man cheered.

* * *

Luffy liked looking at the bounty posters from the daily news paper, so he got one earlier that day and gave it to Rayleigh, asking for the posters when he was done reading the paper. The old man gave them to the teen and walked off, probably to do his 'businesses.'

Luffy looked at the one on top and grinned "He looks interesting. Ally? I never met him, oh well; it's nice to get new friends!" Luffy laughed. He folded Chase's poster up and put it in his pocket for safe keeping. He switched over to Chrono's poster. "Nice! Chase has a friend. Ticking Chrono, I recognize her from a poster a few months ago." He mused to himself. The last one stole his breath away. He felt his body go numb with shock. "S-Sabo!" Luffy did something he had never done before in his life; he fainted from shock.

* * *

Chase grinned as she got the feeling that something had changed for the better. She grinned even wider at the though of Sabo's status of still living was now known to the world. She laughed as Sabo drank Chrono under the table. Chase was leaning against Ace at the moment. The man was asleep again; his narcolepsy was in rare form. Chase didn't mind, it was hilarious and allowed her to snuggle up to him with out the object of her secret affection knowing about it. She hadn't catalogued the two DF's she had got from the marine ship yet, so she decided to do it. She went to her room and got the catalogue off of the shelf and started on it.

The first one was a vaguely banana shaped fruit that was blue in color with bumpy ridges. It was the Shrink-Shrink Fruit. It was a Paramecia type fruit that allowed the user to shrink their body down to 1/20th of their original size. The weakness was that you could very easily get smushed when you were that small.

The second one made her grin, since she knew who to give it to. It was the Pegu-Pegu Fruit. A mythical Zoan. It allowed the user to transform into a Pegasus, a mythical winged horse. It was shaped like a star fruit and white with a blue feather pattern. It fit Sabo to a T. She would wait until he was sober to give it to him. She just sensed he was the destined wielder of the fruit's powers.

* * *

Yay; first bounty! I hope you guys like the reactions of the other characters that will play big parts in my story. It's hard thinking up original DF's. I mean, it should be easy, but it is not easy.

What will happen next time? Will Sabo eat the fruit? Will Chrono figure it out? Find out next time on Devil Fruit Hunter Chase! Until next time!


	10. Enter: Venice: Sabo's new lover?

I would like for more people to send in their OC's. Remember the application is in Chapter five.

I like thinking of the opening quotes, since Chase's philosophies match my own. I also love going through my music list to find awesome opening songs which will change again once we hit chapter 20. Look up the English lyrics to this song. It fits Chase and Ace's relationship perfectly, and also the adventure they are on, but mostly their relationship (at least on Chase's part.)

Can anyone spot the two running gags? If you do I will make you a wanted pirate in my story.

* * *

Disclaimer: *Holds up a white plushy bear* this is Snowy, I own her. *Holds up rights to one piece* this I do not own.

* * *

Love, the deepest emotion on the planet is the single most powerful driving force within the souls of mankind.

Hope is the second.

The opening song 'Ame Ato (Traces of the Rain) by W-INDS from Katekyo Hitman Reborn plays

* * *

Chase grinned at the sight of Sabo and Chrono passed out on the deck of Youkai Moon, safe, despite the apparent rain the night before. She walked over to the railing of her ship and stroked the wood. "Thank you, my friend." The ship seemed to give a happy creak at her thanks.

She found Ace asleep where she left him the evening before. She walked over and pushed him through the wall, waking him up. She popped a cherry in her mouth and pointed the two out to Ace.

She grinned and walked over to a supply closet and found an air-horn. She walked back over to her two passed out crew mates an pressed the button, making the thing give it's loud call, waking up Sabo and Chrono. "Rise and shine! Today is a gloriously sunny day, the seas are calm and we are reaching another island." She grinned at her groaning friends "Get washed, get dressed, and then I will give you water and an aspirin. I might also feed you two." She said before she walked to the kitchen, whistling.

* * *

She grinned as she worked to prepare a healthy breakfast of fruit salad, eggs, and bacon, with water and pain killers for Sabo and Chrono. She also sat the DF on a plate, after retrieving it from her hoodie pocket. She had the table set as her three Nakama came in. Chase stood in front of the small plate with the DF on it, grinning. Ace looked behind her back and was shocked. "Whose is that?" he asked. Chase subtly pointed at a much better and alert looking Sabo. Ace grinned and nodded.

She waited until Sabo had finished his breakfast before setting the plate with the DF on it in front of him "This belongs to you." She told him.

"What is it? I get that it is a Devil Fruit, but which one, and what do you mean it belongs to me?" He asked while picking the star shaped DF up.

"It is meant for you, you are the one meant to have it. Eat it if you want to, or just keep it somewhere. It's up to you. It is the Pegu-Pegu Fruit. A Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit." She told him.

Sabo seemed lost in thought for a minute before he bit into the fruit. It apparently tasted bad, and sour, if the puckered face he was making was any indication. He ate it all, though.

Chase grinned at her brother. "Congratulations, you are now a mythical flying horse." She said brightly as Ace started laughing. "Have fun learning how to fly, I can't help you there." She stated with a laugh.

* * *

They reached the island not long after Sabo ate his DF. Chase had gotten another tingly feeling, this time the usual mild tingle. "I'm going to follow the tingle. Sabo, you restock what needs to be restocked, Ace, you do whatever it is a ghost can do while waiting for his crew, and Chrono, I want you to find a plant that speaks to you in the 'garden' of Youkai Moon. We will leave the island tomorrow morning. I want to sleep in a bed that's not moving, for once. We are half way to the Grand Line, men and woman. While we are here I will also get some Den-Den Mushi for us." She told the others. "Yes, even you Ace." She answered his question before he even asked it.

* * *

Chase walked the streets as she followed the tingle. 'For the East Blue, there sure are a lot of Devil fruits popping up.' She thought to herself with a small frown. She searched for hours for the fruit until she found it in a novelty store. She walked in and went right for it. It was cute looking. It was a huge pink kiwi with swirls and whiskers. A name for its destined user popped into her head. 'Thatch. HA! Ace will shit his pants. This is adorable.' She smirked. "How much for this weird looking thing?" she asked the clerk.

"25 berries." She answered the Captain. The woman obviously didn't know what the fruit really was.

"Sold!" Chase grinned as she grabbed the fruit. She also bought some things for pranks. She walked out of the shop 10 minutes later after finding out about the best spots in town. She thought of the fruit and grinned. 'Not very manly, but Thatch was like an overgrown cat.' She thought to herself. The fifteen year old walked the streets for a while before deciding to find the Den-Den Mushi store.

She soon found it and bought mobile ones for her crew, and extras for future members. She then restocked her art supplies. By the time she was done it was getting later on in the evening. She decided to meet her crew in the bar/inn that they had decided on earlier, since it was by the docks. She gave a grin and sighed.

* * *

Chase found her Nakama at the bar section of the building. She sat next to Chrono, who was watching Sabo and some guy flirt. The guy was pretty handsome. He had white hair the same style as Shanks, but shorter. His eyes were a very pretty yellow color, from what Chase could tell. He had a nice caramel shade of skin. He wore an old fashioned white blouse that looked like it came out of Pirates of the Caribbean. He wore boots and jeans, like Smoker's.

Sabo was obviously drunk, he was grinning like Luffy. Chase sighed with a smile, Sabo was going to have one hell of a hangover the next day, and maybe even a bedmate. Chase grinned perversely at the thought of the two attractive men doing 'it'. Chase looked over at Chrono, who had the same grin on her face.

"What can I get you?" the young barmaid asked Chase.

Chase grinned charmingly. "I would like a virgin Cherry cocktail and a fruit salad with the yogurt parfait." Chase ordered with a wink. The barmaid giggled with a blush. And soon chase had her drink and food.

"You are such a smooth operator." Chrono told Chase.

"I decided to try my hand at flirting with a girl; I didn't know I could do that." Chase told her friend.

"Wait, with a girl?" Chrono asked, confused.

"I've only ever flirted with Shanks. I decided to try it with someone else." Chase clarified.

"Do you mean Red Haired Shanks? You flirted with him? Are you gay?" Chrono asked the younger teen.

"I don't know." Chase said while not paying attention.

* * *

The next morning Chase opened Sabo's door to reveal two lumps under his sheets. She grinned with perverse mischief. She walked over to the bed and uncovered the two men and immediately got a nosebleed. The two men were hot as hell. Sabo's body was very well built; he was, from what Chase could see, very well endowed. The other man was similarly built, and just as well endowed. Chase had never seen a naked male before; she found that she quite liked how they looked without clothes. It helped that Sabo had a perfectly rounded ass. She cleared her throat, trying to stop the drool from leaking out. "Rise and shine, you two stunning examples of the male persuasion, breakfast is ready; so is the coffee." Chase said as she reached into one of her numerous pants pockets and got a tissue for her nose before she got blood on her hoodie.

"What the hell, Chase?" Sabo yelled as he woke up and realized that she could see him naked.

"I couldn't help myself; I've never seen a naked male before, let alone two. It was a learning experience. You have an absolutely gorgeous bum." Chase said as she walked out of the room. She peeked her head back around the corner and grinned. "Hey, you, guy that Sabo slept with, wanna join my crew?" she asked him.

"Sure, why not?" he grinned back, still half asleep.

"That is awesome. My name's Setsuna A. Chase." She told him.

"Mine is Venice, I don't have a last name." He admitted.

"Welcome aboard, Venice. I'll call you Veni for short, okay?" she told him with a grin.

"That's fine." He agreed as she walked away. Sabo was just sitting there with a 'what the fuck?' face.

Sabo blinked twice. "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

Poor Sabo, I just had to do it. I also couldn't help making Chase a bit of a pervert. remember to review, I might have to break my posting schedule, my friend is coming over for a week long sleepover while the parental units are on vacation.

How will ace react to the fact that Chase saw two men naked? What will Chrono do now that she thinks Chase is gay? who will they meet next? Find out next time on Devil Fruit Hunter Chase! Until next time!


	11. Accepted Challenges

I have to respond to some concerns that have come up.

Firstly it has come to my attention that when I posted Law's reaction to Chase, I wasn't very clear on what he meant. I am NOT making this a Law/OC story. He thought she was cute in a fluffy animal kind of way, like a baby Bepo. That is all kinds of cute.

Secondly it has come to my attention that no one has sent in applications for the home base team/crew. I am going to write a tie in story for them. It shows what is happening with them as the Youkai crew is on their adventures. They will get featured in the main story as well.

And lastly I need a Doctor for the crew. They are almost to the Grand Line. I plan on adding Law and Bonney in the story for a bit, so they can help with Reviving Ace and Thatch, but after that, they leave the crew, they will still be featured a lot, Law more than Bonney, though. My plan isn't perfect; all of you lovely readers will just have to roll with it.

I am sorry for the long note. Thank you for your time and patience.

* * *

Disclaimer: *Holds up a plushy African Wild Dog* this is Splotch, I own him. *Holds up rights to One Piece* this I do not own.

* * *

Love, the deepest emotion on the planet is the single most powerful driving force within the souls of mankind.

Hope is the second.

The opening song 'Ame Ato (Traces of the Rain) plays.

* * *

Chase grinned as she walked into the kitchen. She even gave Chrono a hug.

"What is up with you, little brother?" Ace asked from his usual spot in the corner.

"I just saw two perfect examples of the male specie. Who knew Sabo was hiding _that _underneath his clothes." Chase told her friend and secret love.

"_What did you just say_?" Ace asked dumbly as his mind short circuited.

"I saw Sabo and the new crew member naked as the day they were born, except I do believe that Sabo was wearing his goggles around his neck. It was sexy." Chase grinned as she popped a cherry in her mouth. She thought about the metaphor in that action. 'I wish Ace would pop my cherry.' She thought with a mental sigh.

The two men in question walked into the room. Chase grinned at them, causing Sabo to blush like a tomato. "I didn't know you were gay." Chase told Sabo.

"I'm technically bisexual. I don't care if you are a man or a woman. I appreciate beauty in both genders." He told everyone.

"It's the same way with me." Venice told them.

"I can definitely accept that." Chase told the two. "I had an idea last night; how about we go to a resort island. Let's have some crew bonding time." She told them as she started cooking breakfast. She noticed that Venice had a stuffed teddy bear clipped on to his belt. She smiled softly as she got an odd feeling from the bear, as if it wasn't quite normal. "I like your bear, it's cute. I myself have a stuffed rabbit named Brownie that a kind woman named Makino gave me when she found out about my fear of storms." She told him.

"Thank you, Chase. His name is Mokura. He is my treasure." Venice told her.

"Why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Chase asked. She noticed that Chrono and Ace were oddly silent; Ace looked as if he were having an aneurism and Chrono looked as if she were having a perverted fantasy.

Chase found out that Venice was suffering from amnesia, and was traveling to recover his lost memories. His name was given to him by his old lover, Crocodile; Chase had done a pit take with that bit of information. He had been stuck in east blue for a while; he had been here since he had left Skypia. He had also been the lover of Doflamingo. Chase honestly didn't know how to react to that bit of info; she just decided to react later. His dream was to discover his lost memories; that was the reason he joined the Youkai Pirates.

"Wow, you have had an exciting life, well, from what you can remember." Chrono said as she stuffed her face with food. Chase snorted at her actions.

"I used to be a noble heiress, until I woke up on a beach and met Ace." Chase told Chrono.

"Heiress, don't you mean heir?" she asked her captain.

"I am a girl." Chase said off handedly.

"Prove it." Chrono challenged her. Chase smirked. She pulled her hoodie off and her shirt at the same time, along with her undershirt. She stood in front of her crewmates with her small breasts on display. Ace looked like he was having an aneurism and hart attack at the same time. Sabo was staring along with Venice. Chrono was just stunned.

"Challenge accepted, Chrono." Chase smirked as she cocked her hip to the side and put her hand on it. She was comfortable enough with her body to do what she did. She was also hoping that Ace would react in a positive way to her body. Subtle seduction, even if he couldn't react like a living male. She put her hoodie back on and walked out of the room

"Holy shit, she is a she." Chrono said in amazement. Sabo snorted.

"Is that a normal occurrence?" Venice asked.

"Nope, but I wouldn't mind it happening again." Sabo said with a grin, wondering how Ace was handling what happened. "They may be small, but they are perky." Sabo commented. A loud bang rang out in the kitchen.

"I think Ace is pissed." Chrono laughed.

"Ace?" Venice asked.

"Our resident ghost." Sabo said.

"… There is a definite story behind that." Venice said after a beat.

* * *

Ace had woken up that morning, and instantly wanted to go back to sleep; He had a feeling that it would be one of those days. He walked into the kitchen to find Chrono already there. He waited for ten minutes with Chrono chatting at him even though she had no way of knowing that he was there. He appreciated the thought in the gesture.

Chase walked in soon after with a huge grin on her face. When he heard that she had seen two men naked, he felt absolutely pissed. He didn't know why, though. What she sees is her business, after all.

When chase pulled off her tops, he felt the whole world stop. He looked at her uncovered chest and felt warmth spread through his cold incorporeal body. He truly realized, for the first time, that Chase was a fifteen year girl. Chase truly was a female, with boobs, curves, and there really was no dangly bits between her legs. He had taken it into his mind when he first met her that she was more guy than girl, and decided to ignore her chest altogether when she was in her undershirts. He was more comfortable around guys, than girls. That led him to truly start believing that she really was a scrawny delicate looking boy.

When he heard Sabo's comment he felt a white hot stab of anger and slammed his fist into the wall, startling the others. He realized that Chase wasn't in the room and left, phasing through the wall.

He walked over to the railing of the ship and leaned against it taking comfort from the smoothness of the Cherry wood railings. They almost seemed to vibrate comfortingly. He stared out at the ocean, his feelings in chaos. Chase made him feel things he couldn't put a name to, made his mind go funny and jumbled. She was unlike any girl he had ever met before, and it confused him to no end.

"Are you okay, Ace?" a quiet feminine voice asked, one that sounded vaguely familiar. He turned around and looked at Chase, now fully clothed again. "I hope I didn't upset you in there. I just needed to prove my point. I also don't back down from challenges." She said, her voice was like quiet bells, feminine and lovely.

"How did you change your voice?" Ace asked her. He couldn't think of anything else in that moment.

"I can make my voice sound more feminine or masculine, depending on what octave or note I use when I speak. I do it with my 'Captain voice'." She explained. She gave him a small, faraway, seemingly sad, smile. "I'm going to go take a nap, now." She told him before she walked away. Ace had the feeling that Chase had left something unsaid between them. It made his 'heart' hurt, for some reason.

In that moment Ace realized something. Chase was a girl. She had more fragile emotions. She felt deeper that he could ever imagine as a male. She was also more fragile physically. She needed protection; she needed some one who could take care of her, always. He couldn't do that in his current state of existence. It made him want to hit something.

Ace really wished that he could name these emotions that he was feeling towards his Captain.

* * *

This chapter was a beotch to type. And very heavy with emotions towards the end.

Will Ace figure out his emotions for Chase? Will she confess to him? Will their vacation be peaceful? Find out next time on Devil Fruit Hunter Chase! Until next time!


	12. Vacation: Day 1 A Day with Sabo

I am sorry for the late update. My computer is on the fritz and I need to get one that was at least made after 2000. My laptop is a 1998 Dell Latitude laptop. It is so buggy (Not the clown) updates will be sporadic at best for a while. I apologize. I still would love for you guys to still give me support and love from your reviews!

I am also the beta reader for crazyredhead. She is an amazing author. You guys should check out her Harry Potter and one piece crossover 'Fire Fist Harry'. That is the story that I am Beta reading for.

* * *

Disclaimer: * Holds up a plushy leopard* this is Spotty, I own her. *Holds up rights to one piece* this I do not own.

* * *

Love, the deepest emotion on the planet is the single most powerful driving force within the souls of mankind.

Hope is the second.

The opening song 'Ame Ato' (Traces of the Rain) plays.

* * *

Chase had altered their plans slightly to include their vacation/bonding time. She had decided that they would stay for four days. She would spend a day with each of her crewmates. The crew members that weren't spending time with her would spend it with each other. She decided to spend the final day with Ace, on the beach. The young captain smiled at the thought of their first not date. She would cherish it forever. She also was sad at the thought that he would never know of her feelings for him. She wouldn't let them show.

Chase grinned as they docked at the island. She could see roller coasters and water slides. She couldn't wait. She ran to her room and put bandages on as a makeshift breast band. She then proceeded to put on a pair of black swim trunks and a t shirt on under her hoodie. She also grabbed a pair of sunglasses. She had put on sunscreen earlier, but grabbed the bottle. She was ready for fun.

She was only a tiny bit disappointed that marines weren't allowed to interfere with the clientele of the island and the surrounding waters for fifty miles in every direction, but that meant that this would be all the more relaxing.

She went to the dock they were at and found her partner for the day. Sabo was up first. The others, including Ace, had already gone off to explore.

Ace had gone all funny the past few days. Chase wondered why. She had also noticed that Chrono had been giving her long searching looks, like she was trying to remember something. Chase had decided to shrug it off and not to pry. If Chrono had something to say; then she would say it. Chase hated prying when it came to her Nakama.

The female teenaged pirate captain looked at her navigator and grinned. He was wearing a blue t shirt and blue swim shorts. The look suited him just as much as his gentleman clothes did. She noticed that he was giving her a quick onceover as well. She wondered what he thought.

"You really do look like a boy, Chase. It oddly suits you. He complimented her. She grinned at him as they started wandering around the amusement park.

They found out from some workers that there were museums on the other end. The two decided to go there and bond over intellectual things. They went to the natural history museum first. Chase was fascinated by the apparent evolution of the sea kings. She listened to the guided tour and learned as much as she could about her new world.

They entered the art museum next. Chase was in heaven. She admired all of the pieces of art that she could, giving Sabo accurate details of flaws in the works due to aging and which ones were copies or forgeries. She had a keen eye for detail when it came to art. She still loved art with a passion; despite the pain it had caused her in the past.

For lunch they decided to go to a simple café. The picked one with a tropical theme. Chase ordered a coffee with lots of cream and no sugar and a cherry parfait. Sabo ordered a hot chocolate and a ham sandwich.

"So, Chase, what is your plan?" Sabo asked his captain.

"I plan on using Bonney and Law for it." She gave him a partial answer. "I don't want to saw much, in case it doesn't work out. I don't want to get any ones hopes up. Especially mine. You were right; I am in love with Ace. It hurts, too, Sabo." Chase told him with a miserable look. "I just really hope everything works out in the end." She sighed heavily.

"I'm sure it will, sis. You just have to have hope, and subtly flirt with him. He will surely notice you, soon." Sabo said; trying to cheer his captain up.

"You know; you are right, Sabo! I have to put my big girl panties on and be a woman!" she laughed, her mood lifted considerably. "I hear that there is a forest on this island, let's test out your new abilities." She told him as she paid for their food.

* * *

Chase and Sabo found an overgrown clearing in the forest an hour later. She looked around and found a nice mossy area underneath a tree. She motioned for her navigator to go over to the middle of the clearing. "Okay, what should I do, Captain?" He asked the fifteen year old captain.

"I don't know; try visualizing a winged horsey?" Her suggestion sounded more like a question as she scratched her head in confusion. "Or you can try the elemental part of your secondary and tertiary forms. Like Marco the Phoenix, you have an element; the wild wind. I've always wanted to say this; but you can now race the wild wind." She told him with a girly giggle.

"Secondary and tertiary forms, what do you mean?" Sabo asked the girl.

"You can most likely use your wings in your human form, your primary form. The winged human form is your secondary. Your tertiary is your full Pegasus form. Now try either summoning your wings, or concentrate on controlling your element." She told him as she sat her hat over her eyes to take a nap.

* * *

Chase woke up what appeared to be an hour later because of a bad feeling. She looked up and was met with the eyes of a tiger. Chase mentally cursed herself; she hadn't thought to bring her pole. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Sabo was having a staring contest with a bear. 'Why does he get the bear and I get the man eating feline?' she mentally asked herself.

She dodged as the tiger lunged for her. The small girl looked around as she continued to dodge for a weapon. She felt fear and adrenaline flood her system; there was something else mixed in as well, but she could not identify it. She rolled out of the way of a swipe of the paws and she saw that Sabo was cornered by the bear. "Sabo, hang in there!" she managed to yell to him before she felt a weight bear down on her.

Chase looked into the malicious, hungry, eyes of the Tiger as she lay under it, feeling the air leaver her lungs from the weight of the feline. Chase closed her eyes then opened them; she refused to not look the animal in the eyes as it killed her. She would face her death with courage and dignity, not cowardice and dishonor.

As the massive feline prepared to bite her throat out she heard Sabo call out to her. She couldn't understand him because of the sound of her blood rushing through her ears. One second later the tiger was sent flying through the air as a concentrated gust of air hit the beast in the side. It hit a tree with a vicious snapping of bones.

Chase looked over to the side and up and saw that Sabo had been able to get his secondary form and gain control of his element. She gave him a weak smile as she felt the strength leave her body; all of the adrenaline fleeing her system.

Sabo's wings were white with blue fluffy ridges and sleek flight feathers. He landed clumsily from his hover. He rushed over to Chase and began checking her for injuries and asking her questions. She answered them weakly and felt her eyes close as she finally passed out from the ordeal she was just in.

* * *

What will happen with Chase when she gets back on the Ship? What was that strange extra bit mixed in with her fear and adrenaline? How will Ace react? Find out next time on Devil Fruit Hunter Chase! Untill next time!


End file.
